Too Late
by Ninja Potter
Summary: The whole Wizarding world is celebrating the wedding that everyone knew was coming. Ron and Hermione are finally wed and, up until the reception, they were happily married. That is, until Draco Malfoy danced back into Hermione's life. It's only a minute long dance. What can happen? Oneshot


**Hey guys :) I'm back with another Dramione. This one isn't part of the Light in the Window/Baby Names verse, if anyone was wondering. This isn't edited. In fact, it was written in like ten minutes so if I missed anything, please point it out! Anyways, happy reading!**

* * *

The lights were twinkling, the guests were stuffed with dinner, and Hermione and Ron had just sat down, laughing at how horrible their first dance had been. He had managed to step on her dress no less than seven times and her hand had slipped right through his during a spin, resulting in her crashing to the ground.

The crowd's roaring laughter died down as Ron's father stood up and began to get everyone's attention. He pointed his wand to his neck and said _Sonorus_! Several guests jumped and choked on their mead as his voice was amplified through the room.

"Oh, sorry! That's quite loud! Yes, I am sorry, Aunt Muriel. Hello, yes! I am Arthur Weasley and this is my lovely wife, Molly," Mr. Weasley put a hand on his wife's shoulder, causing her face to turn an even deeper shade of red than it already was. Mr. Weasley continued, "We would like to thank everyone for coming out to our son's wedding! We are so happy to be welcoming Hermione to the family, even though she has been considered family since they were kids."

Everyone awed as Ron and Hermione smiled at each other. Mr. Weasley led a round of applause before continuing on.

"Now, Hermione here was raised by Muggles and she heard that at some, particularly American weddings, they have-what is it called?- of yes, a dollar dance! Sort of dance they make money off of! Anyways, you stand in line and you may dance with either the bride or groom for only one Galleon! Now, come on. Don't be shy!" Arthur said as guests began to line up.

Ron leaned down to whisper in Hermione's ear.

"I suppose I'll share you, but only for the next ten minutes." He kissed her cheek and walked away. Hermione smiled, watching him walk to the other side of the dance floor.

The next thing Hermione knew, Ginny was pushing her into position and taking money from the first guest. Each party goer said all the typical things. Congrats. You're going to be so happy. She simply smiled and thanked them for coming.

Then, something happened that was so extraordinary that Hermione thought she had fallen asleep and was dreaming.

Draco Malfoy, of all people, was at the front of the line, holding a Galleon. Hermione's breath caught as he began walking towards her. She glanced at Ron, but he was busy dancing with two distant relatives to notice. When she turned back, Draco was two inches from her. Ginny came and took the Galleon, catching Hermione's eye as she walked away. Hermione mouthed Help me! Ginny only shrugged before turning away.

Draco offered his hand. Hermione just stared at him, not believing he was really here.

"Please." He said, almost too quiet to hear. Hermione placed her hand into his and they began to spin, his other hand on the small of her back. She was suddenly very conscious of the fact that heat was creeping up her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione whispered, watching the room revolve as they danced. She was relieved to see that no one was particularly paying attention to her and her dance partner.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks. But that doesn't answer the question." She said briskly, unable to look at him.

Draco didn't say anything else right away, as if he was gathering his thoughts. Before he did reply, he sighed and closed his eyes. Then, opening them, he began.

"Hermione, could I just say something?" Hermione finally met his eyes.

"What is it, _Malfoy_?" Hermione said, and Draco flinched as she said his surname. He dropped his gaze and sighed. Then, he met her gaze again with a gaze that Hermione couldn't seem to break away from.

"I wish I could say I just want you to be happy...but the truth is, I want you to be happy... _with me_. I wish we could go back. I would fight so much harder to keep you if I had the chance."

Hermione didn't respond. They simply danced in silence before she could even begin to think about what he said.

"Draco, I don't know if you noticed, but I've just been recently _married_." She nodded over towards Ron, who miraculously still hadn't seen Draco.

"Yeah, the white dress gave that away." Draco replied.

"There is a part in the wedding where you could have said something. Or actually, anytime before the wedding!" Hermione kept looking around to make sure no one could hear their conversation.

"I know. I-I tried to make it back...I was in America when someone mentioned your wedding was today. Obviously, I didn't make the ceremony..." Draco's face was set, revealing no emotion.

Hermione hadn't realized they stopped dancing until Ginny came and tapped Draco on the shoulder. On instinct, they broke apart but they never took their eyes from each other until Draco bowed. Then, looking back into Hermione's eyes, he said, "I really wish it had been me."

"What do you expect me to do?" Hermione whispered, her voice catching.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You've made your choice."

"I suppose I have."

"Then, Mrs. Weasley, I believe this is goodbye. I hope you and Ron are happy." He kissed her hand and without another word, turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Hermione stood, stunned. She didn't even notice when the next guest came and began swaying back and forth with her. She was still to focused on how Draco had been so sincere, as if he actually wanted her to be happy with Ron.

But maybe he _actually_ does, Hermione thought.

**And that's what makes it hurt the most. **


End file.
